


[Podfic] cascades.

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Hospitals, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Medical Procedures, Not Really Character Death, Past Torture, Period Typical Attitudes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, References to Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Steve Comes Back Different, Suicidal Ideation, Surprise Asgard, The Tesseract (Marvel), Watchmen References if You Squint, Weirdness, ptsd themes, quietnight is nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Podfic of story by orange_crushed.“Holy shit,” Howard says, crackling through the speakers. “You alive in there?” Lying is a sin, of course, but Steve’s not sure what else he can do. He’s already lied to the government and Bucky and God Almighty; and himself, himself most of all. He ought to tell the truth. That he’s not quite what they hoped for. That perhaps they should put him back into the ocean.“Probably,” he says, instead, listening to Howard’s tinny laughter; and waits for the blast doors to unlock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cascades.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620294) by [orange_crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/pseuds/orange_crushed). 



 

 

 

 

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpblRmMHF1TnJqYmc/view?usp=sharing) ( 29 MB)      Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpR2hrLXZOdTZsd1E/view?usp=sharing) ( MB)      (Length: 31:57 )

Come scream with me about this story on [Tumblr!](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america)

Story is complete!  4 Chapter audiobooks below for those who prefer longer chunks of story.  Each is roughly 2 hours long.   

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

[Chapters 21-24](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT1FWUGF6MDNPMUU/view?usp=sharing) (60 MB)

[Chapters 25-28](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpYms2S2VZNEQzb3c/view?usp=sharing) (50 MB)

[Chapters 29-32](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbmRlR044MmYxdEE/view?usp=sharing) (66 MB)


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Chapter 2:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpNUxJNVNVY0UweWM/view?usp=sharing) (22 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbmdoWTgtN3F3ZUE/view?usp=sharing) (11 MB)   Length: 23:48


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**Chapter 3:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpaEl2T29DMG41bjA/view?usp=sharing) (20 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUk1adUJhTGluaFk/view?usp=sharing) (10 MB)   Length: 21:52


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 4:**  Download[ MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpOVF4QmhrbmhTVXM/view?usp=sharing) (14 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdHhiLWx3dXd5akk/view?usp=sharing) (7 MB)   Length: 15:40


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Chapter 5:**  Download[ MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUWFTSXFzRVFCX28/view?usp=sharing) (26 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpNTNSY1lFcG5VVnc/view?usp=sharing) (13 MB)   Length: 28:12


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Chapter 6:**  Download[ MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpX1pVMElEbHlPeVE/view?usp=sharing) (23 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRFhLRVdpVlZoczg/view?usp=sharing) (11 MB)   Length: 24:52


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

**Chapter 7:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQ2FnMzltVm5tXzA/view?usp=sharing) (33 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpa01DV2d2ZDljRWM/view?usp=sharing) (16 MB)   Length: 35:56


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Chapter 8:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSHBvakZ4Y2lYN2c/view?usp=sharing) (18 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSHdFbE1jYk1VVlk/view?usp=sharing) (9 MB)   Length: 19:36


	9. Chapter 9

 

**Chapter 9:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSWNLY3FQVG9TWk0/view?usp=sharing) (22 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpYWM2WFhGanFHbzg/view?usp=sharing) (11 MB)   Length: 23:48

 

Going forward I'll also be posting four-chapter audiobooks for those who prefer longer chunks of story:   

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

**Chapter 10:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpLWhOS0FpbDFFeUk/view?usp=sharing) (25 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpaFpLdU9kTjJBWmc/view?usp=sharing) (11 MB)   Length: 27:10

Going forward I'll also be posting four-chapter audiobooks for those who prefer longer chunks of story:   

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE ALL THE CHAPTERS TODAY! Let's be real people. This isn't a fic, it's a religion. Share it with your friends! Share it with your enemies and they will become your friends! Share it with your dogs and cats and watch them climb that evolutionary ladder! Okay I may have just a touch of oxygen deprivation from too much recording...


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

**Chapter 11:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpcXRoLWFvWnFTUjg/view?usp=sharing) (26 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpaFp0a25FUkJsS1E/view?usp=sharing) (13 MB)   Length: 28:01

Going forward I'll also be posting four-chapter audiobooks for those who prefer longer chunks of story:   

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

**Chapter 12:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVks1YUo3dWZySW8/view?usp=sharing) (27 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeVlVZUpPaFk2Mjg/view?usp=sharing) (14 MB)   Length: 29:52

Going forward I'll also be posting four-chapter audiobooks for those who prefer longer chunks of story:   

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

**Chapter 13:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRVdtWml5eEQ0ak0/view?usp=sharing) (25 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpb25lamtCRkdfSlU/view?usp=sharing) (13 MB)   Length: 27:29

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

**Chapter 14:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT0MxSGRhSVRnemM/view?usp=sharing) (11 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpX1Vta2I5NTd1SFk/view?usp=sharing) (6 MB)   Length: 22:50

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I usually try to do distinct character voices to make dialog more comprehensible, I should probably warn that in this middle section of the story the text indicates that there's some variability in Bucky's accent, on a spectrum from Russian Assassin all the way to Original Flavor Bucky Barnes. I've tried to vary his character voice accordingly, depending on what seems appropriate to the conversation. So no, I haven't lost my mind! Hopefully it's not too confusing. And it's only for these few middle chapters, for Spoilery Reasons. 
> 
> I will also take this opportunity to warn that my Russian language, accents, and place names most likely bear little to no resemblance to Actual Russian Anything as spoken by anyone ever, despite my best efforts to beat answers out of Google. ;) Thanks to any Russian speakers for stifling your hysteria. I appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

**Chapter 15:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWmh1RkhkeU8zd2s/view?usp=sharing) (34 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpNUkxazFlZHE1UTQ/view?usp=sharing) (17 MB)   Length: 37:03

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALF WAY POINT PEOPLE!!!!!!!! Sexytimes and shootouts, oh yeah.

 

 

 

**Chapter 16:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpR1FnRldJSUJ2T1k/view?usp=sharing) (23 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdi1ncVpsQ05NNU0/view?usp=sharing) (11MB)   Length: 25:35

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)


	17. Chapter 17

   


 

**Chapter 17:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpX1FOamRUXy1IZmM/view?usp=sharing) (30 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpY3RYaDhFX0RjbG8/view?usp=sharing) (15 MB)   Length: 31:42

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

**Chapter 18:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpN0pEb2liamx0TzQ/view?usp=sharing) (23 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeU5yYmxrT01kaWs/view?usp=sharing) (11 MB)   Length: 25:34

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting pretty high on the Tissues and Tequila scale soon folks - warning for those brave souls who listen to this while commuting!

 

**Chapter 19:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdmtmbi1uMlJLV0k/view?usp=sharing) (32 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdFVWZkpGMW5WRXM/view?usp=sharing) (16 MB)   Length: 31:42

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

**Chapter 20:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpV09tOEp0cmliNTA/view?usp=sharing) (22 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpd1htZUNEN2tsSlk/view?usp=sharing) (11 MB)   Length: 23:30

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) ( 52.6 MB)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it occurs to me that there's a lot of Russian phrases in this and that I should probably do something about that for those who haven't read the story previous to listening. So I've put a translation at the end of this note. I don't think it's spoilery at all, but just in case. 
> 
> I'll continue to translate the few that are left as we go, if that works for ya'll. If anybody finds ones from previous chapters confusing let me know. Most of them have been what you'd expect in context, insults or threats etc.
> 
> Here ya go: the phrase Bucky says in this chapter basically means _"what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"_

 

 

 

**Chapter 21:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSl9lVTI0YU9JS1U/view?usp=sharing) (36 MB)    Download [M4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpblhoOVhpTmFrREU/view?usp=sharing)B (18 MB)   Length: 23:30

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (52.6 MB)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg did everybody die after the last couple chapters? Is anybody out there? What have I done. (I did warn you about the tissues. Please don't be dead on the highway or possibly sinking into alcoholism!)

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 22:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdGdZWFZDcEdQMDQ/view?usp=sharing) (20 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpNjRKY3ZtV1dGVmM/view?usp=sharing) (10 MB)   Length: 22:05

Only 10 count them 10 chapters to go!  *NASA countdown begins*  

I'm currently holding a wake for Bucky's Sexy Russian Accent on [Tumblr. ](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america) All are invited. 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

**Chapter 23:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZTM5WDk4YXZCWnc/view?usp=sharing) (29 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpM3M4VFNXd2ROUmM/view?usp=sharing) (15 MB)   Length: 31:39

Scream with about this story on [Tumblr.](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america)  

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 

**Chapter 24:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpcVZJQk9aNlFZeFE/view?usp=sharing) (36 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSmFsTFZIZWY5aVE/view?usp=sharing) (18 MB)   Length: 39:05

Scream with about this story on [Tumblr.  ](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america)

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

[Chapters 21-24](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT1FWUGF6MDNPMUU/view?usp=sharing) (60 MB)


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

**Chapter 25:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpNGRjTWF3dVdRN1E/view?usp=sharing) (26 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpV28wZzFiYkpqZDQ/view?usp=sharing) (13 MB)   Length: 28:46

Scream with about this story on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america).  

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

[Chapters 21-24](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT1FWUGF6MDNPMUU/view?usp=sharing) (60 MB)


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

 

**Chapter 26:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUzcxVmg2UjVoOE0/view?usp=sharing) (24 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpOXN2b2V5NExGTGc/view?usp=sharing) (12 MB)   Length: 25:47

Come plan Steve and Bucky's wedding with me on [Tumblr.](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america)  

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

[Chapters 21-24](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT1FWUGF6MDNPMUU/view?usp=sharing) (60 MB)


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

**Chapter 27:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZVYyREw1QkVTU2s/view?usp=sharing) (25 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpaVp0LURoN1NQU1E/view?usp=sharing) (13 MB)   Length: 27:23

Commiserate with me about Unexpected Howard Stark Feelings on [Tumblr. ](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america) 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

[Chapters 21-24](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT1FWUGF6MDNPMUU/view?usp=sharing) (60 MB)


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

**Chapter 28:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdUQ3UHlmYXl6a0E/view?usp=sharing) (27 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdmFJMW9xdkxHUDg/view?usp=sharing) (14 MB)   Length: 29:14

Join me for tea and bundt cake on [Tumblr. ](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america) 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

[Chapters 21-24](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT1FWUGF6MDNPMUU/view?usp=sharing) (60 MB)

[Chapters 25-28](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpYms2S2VZNEQzb3c/view?usp=sharing) (50 MB)


	29. Chapter 29

 

  **Chapter 29:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWVRMNzIyZVo4NUk/view?usp=sharing) (27 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMHpqbEdkRmZXaTg/view?usp=sharing) (14 MB)   Length: 29:18

 

Meet me on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america) don't forget the secret knock!

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

[Chapters 21-24](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT1FWUGF6MDNPMUU/view?usp=sharing) (60 MB)

[Chapters 25-28](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpYms2S2VZNEQzb3c/view?usp=sharing) (50 MB)


	30. Chapter 30

 

  **Chapter 30:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeTBkNDRlQktVWFk/view?usp=sharing) (31 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRzBQQ3VMTXZfWlE/view?usp=sharing) (16 MB)   Length: 33:50

  I'll be on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america) numbly contemplating the cold uncaring universe.   

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

[Chapters 21-24](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT1FWUGF6MDNPMUU/view?usp=sharing) (60 MB)

[Chapters 25-28](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpYms2S2VZNEQzb3c/view?usp=sharing) (50 MB)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I think recording this was a good idea?? Why didn't someone stop me?? Help! WTF AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH MY LIFE NOW????

 

  **Chapter 31:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpLVIyOXF4NE5zV1k/view?usp=sharing) (41 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMGJSWVNuZTViZkU/view?usp=sharing) (21 MB)   Length: 44:44

  I'll be on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america) starting a support group for this story.   

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

[Chapters 21-24](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT1FWUGF6MDNPMUU/view?usp=sharing) (60 MB)

[Chapters 25-28](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpYms2S2VZNEQzb3c/view?usp=sharing) (50 MB)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, shared, and listened to me rant about this story! It's been a great and glorious trip.

 

  **Chapter 32:**  Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbm15Qmppal9uY0E/view?usp=sharing) (34 MB)    Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpd0dsb3ByR1lxY3c/view?usp=sharing) (17 MB)   Length: 37:27

  I'll be on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/157867924839/podfic-cascades-quietnight-captain-america) having an existential crisis.    

 

 

[Chapters 1-4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQkJJR2pXZElhUGs/view?usp=sharing) (43 MB)

[Chapters 5-8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQnZrTFpraWFNcDg/view?usp=sharing) (49 MB)

[Chapters 9-12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeDhkVENqV2lqWU0/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 13-16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMldhRDlISnVtekE/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

[Chapters 17-20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdXZRVm1tbGhqaWc/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

[Chapters 21-24](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT1FWUGF6MDNPMUU/view?usp=sharing) (60 MB)

[Chapters 25-28](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpYms2S2VZNEQzb3c/view?usp=sharing) (50 MB)

[Chapters 29-32](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbmRlR044MmYxdEE/view?usp=sharing) (66 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> There is an entire bullet-pointed analysis in my brain of all the things that make this story an incredible must-read masterpiece, but instead of burdening everyone with all that, I will just say that I do not record 150,000 word epics. 
> 
> I made an exception.


End file.
